The present invention relates to the field of security, including, more particularly, to systems and techniques for authenticating users.
Security is an important concern in today's online world. Keeping track of online accounts and their associated passcodes or passwords has become quite tedious. Hackers are stealing passwords more frequently. Fraudsters are taking advantage of this and causing billions of dollars of losses to our economy.
There is a need for systems and techniques to facilitate user authentication.